


Silver Bolt

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Ironsworn (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Brush Pens, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Monster Whumpee, Were-Creatures, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: You beat your wings to rise but a sudden pain hits you in the chest. You look down in shock at the silver bolt sticking out of your chest.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Silver Bolt

  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I Did Not See That Coming
> 
> Odwena's second transformation as a werewyvern saw her rampaging around the Flooded Lands. She got shot by a guy completely out of the blue because AI Dungeon felt like it.
> 
> This was an early experiment with brushpens, as well as the first time I drew Odwena's wyvern form.


End file.
